Under the Full Moon
by Fallen Wolf Soul
Summary: She promised to come back. Even after all this time she remembered. Thank the gods she remembered. This is only my 2ed story! Please read, i suck at summerys.


Yea... in my last story i'm so sorry that i didn't put a disclamer and stuff sooooooo, here goes! I do not own:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Naraku and anyone else i missed.

(CRYING) BUT I WISH I DID!!! (stops crying and smiles) OK! On with the story!

* * *

Inu's POV

It had been 10 years. Ten long years, watching the old well, from my little cloud perch. She had dissapeared into the well, saying she would come back with more bandages for my woonds. in The last battel with Naraku, i had givin up the last of my strengh, protecting her.  
Protecting the one i loved.  
They somehow managed to get me back to Keades , despite there own woonds.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo.

They were still alive. Sango and Miroku and now expecting there third child. Shippo had gotten much stronger scence the end of the battle.  
He is planing to build a home close to the edge of the village, so if Kagome ever DID return, He would be the first to announce it to the world. chuckle He had confessed that he thaught of Kagome as his second mother. At first i laughed, but i relized that Kagome was like a mother in so many ways. I wished that she would have come back in time, so i could see her face one last time. Just one more time. But she didn't. She had probibly forgotten all about him now. "Kagome... why did you not come back?" he said each night. she hated him and he knew it.

Boy was he ever wrong.

Kagome's POV

Kagome tried each day to pass through the well. It had seald itself she didn't relized, even though she still had fragments of the shattered jewel.  
"Please let me pass. I need to know he's all right!" She would ask the well that each day. She thought that in her absence he had sealed the well to keep her form fretting over his wounds. She still had that picture of him in her mind, A mass of blood, ripped coth, and more blood that was not his own. She thought that in a few days time, he would unseal the well and she would sit him for makeing her worry. All would be good again.  
After a week she was scared. A month, terrified. A year, she coulden't sleep well at night, fearing that he had died. She prayed that wasen't the case. She had forgotten about school, in case she wasen't here when he came back. Her mother knew how much it hurt to not know about someone you loved, so she allowed Kagome to sit by the well. At times, Kagome had looked so sad that Mrs. Higurashi hated Inuyasha. Hated him for makeing Kagome go through the same pain she had indured waiting for her husband and the father of her children to return from war.  
"At least someone told me." She would say to her self. She didn't hate Inuyasha though. she mearly thought it at times.

Regular Pov

Then came the day in which Kagome tried once again to cross the invisable border. This time she glimpsed the glow that she had been waiting for. The glow that told her she could see him. She ran to the house and screamed that she was going to see Inuyasha! Her mother was releaved as she saw the faint blue glow that told her that he daughter was now 500 years in the past. 'No more pain.' she thought.

"Good luck, Kagome."

* * *

He caught her sent comeing throught the well and ran across the cloud tops as fast as he could. There was no mistake in identity this time.  
There she was, older, taller, and more beautiful than he could put into words. She was smiling like she was a little kid in a candy store. As she reached Sango's and Mirokus, he heard there words and saw Kagome's sunshine smile turn into a schock of greaf.  
Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran blindly into the woods.

Kagome's

NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!! she haden't waited ten long years just to find that the man she had waited for each day had died the day after she left!  
Mirokus words sunk into her mind like a knife throught her heart.

FLASHBACK 30 minutes or so

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! You've all grown soooo much! I'm so glad to see you again! I thought Inuyasha would never unseal the well"  
They had just stared at her in dissbeleaf, as if she was a ghost from the past. in some sense, she was.  
"K-Kagome, What do you mean, 'Inuyasha would never unseal the well'. He never sealed it." Shippo said as tears came to his eyes for the first time scince Inuyasha's death.  
"The night i left, I coulden't pass through the well to get back," she said, the smile fading from her face with every word spoken. "I thought Inuyasha had sealed it, not wanting me to baby him like i always did. I've been waitig for him this whole time. Speaking of the Devel, Where is he?"

Sango could not speek, so Miroku took it apon himself to tell Kagome the terribe news, the news she had not been waiting ten long years to hear.  
"Kagome," Said Miroku, speaking for the first time since she arrived. "K-Kagome, Inuyasha died. Ten years ago today. He was waiting for you to return, but you never did. He died the very next morning. Kagome, He- He wanted me to tell you something, but he coulden't voice the last words. Kagome, I think he loved you"

END FLASHBACK

It was too much for her to bear! The next moning, the night after she had left, he had died. Died waiting for her no less! "If i haden't have gone.." Were the only words she could chock out before the sobs of sorrow muted her.

Inu's

As he looked upon the weaping figere of the woman he still deaply cared for, a little part of him shook in rage at Naraku, for a curse had managed to excape the dying lips of his great enemy. "She.. will, suffer, Inuyasha. Suffer greatly, beacuse of you. There is one way to breake this dying curse, but you... won't.. find it." The last fatel words of a man that was born in pure EVEL. How could he end her suffering? Ever scence he had arrived in the place they called paradice, the Gods had keept an eye on him, so he could never return to the land of the living. Paridice, FEH! mor likea prison. They watched him watch the girl and felt the love they shared and came to an aggrement, partly beacuse of the Goddes of Love.  
"They should never have been seperated! There love is truer than that i have ever seen!" So the gods made a deal with Inuyasha, That if he would give up his reincarnationed soal (He could never be reincarnated like Kikyo and Kagome), He could rejoin Kagome on the next full moon, Which was on that vary night. He hasted to accept there offer.

Kagome's

She would give anything, ANYTHING, to be with him again. If need be, she would die herself. But then, on the night she had plande to die, _he s_poke to her, and graguly, his body formed, became more soled, and became new, as if he had never died.

Regular POV

Little did Inuyasha know, that when he was returned to Kagome, he had saved her from eturnal damnnation in hell with Narku and Kikyo. He had broken the curse that The man of pure evel left on Kagome. They kissed and felt the touch of each others love that night, burning with the passion of the great thunder storm.

They lived for many years after that, With few inturuptions from demons in there happy life. They went on to have ten children, not all at one time mind you, only one set of twins, but ten they had, for the ten long years they were separated.  
Kagome lived with Inuyasha by her side, for the night they proclamed there love, an amazing thing happened. She had become a half demon like Inuyasha. No one ever saw the Shekon no Tama after that. The Gods took them away at the same time, although never forgetting Inuyasha's promis. Kagome 450, Inuyasha 452. There children told there children who told there children the story of how there great ansestors died in each others arms under the light of the Full moon.

* * *

Some people say, if your in the forest at night on the night of the full moon, you can see them dancing in the moonlight, swaying to the music of there hearts and looking into each others eyes like they were the only two people left on earth. For they held something deaper than a memmory. They held each others hearts. Nothing can brake a bond like that. not even time.

* * *

Well???? Did u like it??? R&R!!! Member this is only my second story, but i'm trying to improve every day! LOVE Y'ALL!!!


End file.
